Quiet
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: Regina has some trouble keeping quiet. What happens when Emma tries to test just how quiet Regina can be if she has to? Reviews appreciated!


One minute, Emma and Regina were having dinner at Granny's, the next minute Emma had grabbed Regina's hand and led her out the back door, and now there was six inches of silicone shoved inside of Regina's core.

It all started when Regina leaned over at the table to kiss Emma on the cheek, placing a timid hand on her thigh. It was then that she felt a long, hard object beneath the sheriff's tight jeans. She swallowed heavily, immediately recognizing what lay beneath her girlfriend's jeans. Regina knew that Emma had a fondness for their strap on, that was easy to tell from the way she became completely in control as soon as the harness was around her hips. But she never expected her to wear it out in public... and she'd be a filthy rotten liar if she said it didn't turn her on.

The two women made eye contact, their pupils blown wide with lust, and a smirk came across Emma's lips. Regina opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out, Emma had stood up and grabbed her roughly by the hand, dragging her out the back door of the restaurant. She didn't care who saw them, all she cared about was the fact that every time she moved, the tightness of her jeans caused the harness straps to dig into her clit, and if she didn't take Regina right that second, she'd go crazy from pure sexual frustration.

"Get against the wall, pull your dress up." Emma ordered, already unzipping her jeans.

Regina looked at her, shock plastered across her face. "Miss _Swan_! I hardly think here is the place for this... can't we go back home?" she asked, huffing under her breath. While there wasn't really anything Regina wouldn't try in bed, she did prefer such activities to happen, well, in a bed. Not in a cold alley behind a diner where people could easily walk by. And as much as Regina knew that she shouldn't be turned on by that, the wetness pooling between her thighs could beg to differ.

Emma shook her head. "Now." Her voice was stern, and Regina could barely tell if she was actually angry or just extremely turned on. But the look in her eyes meant it was the latter.

Regina sighed and knew that neither of them would last on the way home, so it was either right here or in the back of Emma's car, and Regina fucking hated that thing. So she bent against the wall, one hand bracing herself, the other holding her dress against her taut stomach.

Emma pulled the red strap on out from where it was neatly tucked in her panties, stroking it in her palm. She lined it up with Regina's core, running the tip over her clit ever so slightly as she easily slipped inside her lover. Regina was soaking wet and her walls embraced the dildo as Emma began to thrust inside her, Regina rocking back against each push. Their movements were frantic, and the always vocal Regina couldn't keep from crying out as the younger blonde woman hit her g-spot. Loudly.

Emma paused her thrusts, grabbing a fistful of brown hair and pulling her head back to whisper in her ear. "Don't you make a sound. Do you want someone to come see us like this? See me with my dick buried inside your pussy? Do you?" Her voice dripped of sex and Regina had to bite her tongue hard to keep from moaning. She could only manage to shake her head in response, not trusting herself not to cry out if she opened her mouth.

"Good girl. Now, don't make a sound, do you understand? I know you want to cry out, to scream and moan as I fuck you, but if you make one little noise, I'll leave you on the edge and maybe I won't even let you come when we get home." Emma placed one hand around her mouth, preventing any noise from slipping out. Even threatening Regina couldn't prevent her from being loud. She was probably the most vocal woman on the planet, and while it was one of the most attractive things about her, it made public sex extremely difficult.

Regina nodded, pushing back on the dildo, needing Emma to continue fucking her. She bit her lip so hard she faintly tasted the metallic flavour of blood, but she wasn't bothered because Emma was pulling her hair, her hand still covering her mouth as their bodies slammed against the cold texture of the wall while she pounded into her.

One particular thrust caused the harness to rub extra hard against Emma's clit and she grunted hard as she was the first to come, her body weight collapsing on top of Regina as she continued her thrusting. Regina wasn't far behind, a few more thrusts and she had to bite the palm of Emma's hand to keep from screaming with sheer pleasure.

As their bodies finally stilled, Emma pulled out and wiped Regina's slick wetness off the dildo, then licking it off her fingers before pulling her pants back up. "Mmmm." she said softly, enjoying the sweet flavour of the mayor's juices. "That might even be better than that apple pie. Speaking of pie, we still have a piece inside. Shall we go back in?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow. Regina ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed her dress back down, and smiled lovingly at Emma. Emma grabbed her hand and kissed it, and they walked back into Granny's and sat down, hoping that nobody would ask where they went or what the noises from the back alley were.


End file.
